The Bonnie & Clyde Complex
by Jayrich20
Summary: Ever wondered how Drakken got his scar? Or how he turned blue? Or even how he & Shego met? This story explains the early days of the most Villainous Duo, and their rise to infamy. Hope you enjoy...


The Bonnie & Clyde Complex

"MY LITTLE BOY IS LEAVING THE NEST!!!"

Mama Lipsky sits in her easy chair, bawling her eyes out over the idea of being alone. At the doorway stands her beloved son, Drew Lipsky, and her nephew, Edward. Both of them are planning on taking their journeys and going out into the world. Unfortunately, it seems like Drew's mother can't let go.

"YOU BREAKING YOUR MOTHER'S HEART, YOU KNOW THAT?" She cries.

"Ma, I told you months ago that this day was coming." Drew answers. "I have to go out into the world. I have to be…my own man!" With that said, he turns away from her and walks out of the door, cousin Ed right behind him. The sounds of her loud weeping don't affect him, as he continues down the walkway, until he reaches the street.

"You think she bought it, cuz?" Ed asks.

"She had to. There was no way I could tell her the truth." Drew answers. "Telling your mother that you're gonna be a Supervillain is definitely a Big no-no. This way, she remains protected."

"Well, I guess it's time I started on my journey too, dude." Ed says.

"You mean to be the best Car Expert in the entire world?" Drew asks sarcastically.

"Dude, it's a possible dream. Seriously!" Ed counters.

"And would you stop saying Seriously?" Drew tells him, getting annoyed. "I'm telling you, that catchphrase will never catch on!"

"Seriously?" Ed asks.

"Seriously." Drew tells him.

There's a long pause between the cousins before Ed breaks it. "HA! You are such a joker, dude! Seriously!" Drew just groans in frustration and turns around, leaving Ed by himself as he starts his journey.

"They'll never laugh at me again." He says to himself, referring to his college classmates & former friends. They ridiculed his multiple inventions, quickly dismissing them. The final straw was the 'Bebe' incident. Drew built robots to pose as dates for a night out on the town. But his friends didn't want to go along, calling the plan stupid. Since then he hasn't returned to college, nor seen his friends. His mind has been focused on two things, proving them wrong and proving his superiority over them. "Ramesh, Chen, and James Possible…they'll all pay!"

Later That Night…

"GRRR! Where is it?"

Drew patrols the streets of Lowerton, looking for the Hotel he's supposed to check into. Clearly he's on the bad side of town, but for some reason he feels at home here. As he journeys through a back alleyway, the sound of a window being broken draws his gaze upward. In the night sky, he can still make out a shapely female figure plummeting downward. She lands on the ground right in front of him, followed by dozens of glass shards shattering even more on the ground. As she stands up, Drew becomes concerned about her.

"Miss, all you alright?" He asks.

"Eh, just a few cuts & scrapes." She says, waving it off. "Now out of the way, bookworm! I gotta get out of here before…"

"You're going nowhere."

The two look behind them to see 3 large men blocking one end of the alley. The largest of them, who seems to be the leader, steps up and points at the woman. "You've got something of ours, Doll-face. And we want it back!"

"DOLL-FACE?" The woman replies, getting angry. But before she can do anything about it, Drew steps in front of his and raises his fists. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I may be a student of the Criminal Arts, but I won't stand idly by while a woman is in danger." He says.

"In danger?" She repeats. "Ye—in my entire life I've…"

"Don't worry." Drew interrupts, as he walks towards the 3. "I'll handle these bullies and show them that…"

THWACK!

A hard left hand lands in Drew's face, courtesy of the leader. Drew drops to the ground like a ton of bricks, leaving the woman undefended.

"Wow, and they say chivalry is dead." She says.

"Now that that's dealt with, we want the money, toots!" The leader tells her.

"You will get nothing." Surprisingly, Drew climbs back to his feet and raises his fists again, ready to fight. There's a large cut under his left eye that's bleeding, and he looks ready to pass out. "I won't let you harm her."

"Ye—you know what, enough of this." She says, pushing him behind him. As he drops to his knees, trying to stay conscious, he sees something that makes him think he's dreaming. The woman's hands begin to glow, bright green. Almost like they were radioactive.

"Your…your hands glow…" Drew says.

"Oh, my hands do more than just glow." She tells him, before turning to the 3 thugs. Lunging forward, she pounces on the leader and delivers a haymaker to his jaw, knocking him out of the fight. She follows up with a split kick that nails the other 2 and sends them into adjacent walls, putting them down. She stands up and smirks, pleased with the way she easily dispatched with them. Her mind then goes back to the man who offered to help her…Drew. As she walks over to him, he's lying on the ground, about to slip into unconsciousness.

"You don't look so good." She says. "Better get you some help."

"Glowing…hands…" He replies, before passing out.

A Little While Later…

"How is he, Doc?"

Drew's eyes slowly start to open as he comes out of his impromptu slumber. His vision is blurry, but he can make out two figures standing over him. One of the figures is wearing a mixture of green & black. The other, white. As his vision clears up, he sees that it's a Doctor, and the mysterious woman from the alley who tend to him.

"I had to stitch him up, but he should be fine." The doctor says.

"Ugh…what happened?" Drew asks.

"You got knocked out." The woman tells him, bluntly. "Although props for trying to play the 'Knight in Shining Armor.' Trying to get a merit badge?"

"I am anything but a good guy." He disputes. "I will soon be the top villain on earth, and rule it with an iron fist."

Shego just scoffs at that comment. "Sure you will, sure. Do you even have a villain name?"

"My name is Dr—ACK!!!" He's interrupted by the doctor, who's finishing up sewing the wound below his eye.

"Drak? You mean like Drakken or something?" Shego asks. "Hmm, I guess that could be a good villain name."

Drew is about to dispute that name, until he thinks about it. "Uh…yeah. It's Drakken. DOCTOR Drakken. And who are you?"

"You can just call me Shego." She answers with a smirk. The doctor completes the patchwork on Drakken, and Shego decides to make her leave. "Well, it's been fun Drakken. See you around."

She walks towards an open window, ready to make her leap out of it, when Drakken stops her. "WAIT!!!" She pauses and turns back towards him. "You're…you're a villain, too."

"Uh, yeah." She answers. "Hence why I was running from those 3 guys who I Robbed?"

"I could use a woman like you in my organization!" He says.

"Your organization?" She asks.

"My EVIL organization." He elaborates. "As I said, I plan on ruling this Entire world with an iron fist. Everyone will know & fear the name Dr. Drakken! And there will be no one, who can stop me!"

There's a momentary pause as Shego ponders what Drakken just said. "Question, do you even have an evil lair?"

Drakken looks around at his low rent hotel room. "Um…this…is…the lair?"

"I'm Gone!" She starts to dive out of the window when Drakken calls out to her again.

"WAIT! I know things don't look good right now, but this is a building process." He says, trying to sell her on the idea. "Just you wait & see. Within no time things will be up & running, and my plan to conquer this planet will be in full swing!"

Shego thinks about his offer again, before stepping away from the window. "Alright…I'm in. If anything you've got enough ambition." She walks over to the bed and holds out her hand. Drakken shakes it, confirming & sealing the deal. "But we're gonna need some moolah to get your 'World Domination Plot' off the ground."

"Hmm, yes." Drakken agrees. "But where to start?"

Shego leans in close to him and grins deviously. "You do the planning, I'll do the rest."

3 Weeks Later…

"A sudden rash of Bank Robberies has plagued the sibling cities of Lowerton, Middleton & Upperton."

A news report airs on the TV in Drakken's hotel room. The room still looks rundown, but everything else in it is everything but. The TV is 60-inch Plasma, there's brand new suede furniture all around, and the walls have expensive paintings hanging from them. In the center of the room lies Shego, on a bed of money, which has Drakken's bed under it. She playfully tosses dozens of $100 bills into the air as the newscast continues, showing a photo of her.

"Authorities are looking for this woman, said to be 6 feet tall, with jet black hair and possibly nuclear powered hands. She is usually with her accomplice, a man with slicked back black hair, wearing glasses and a devious smirk. The duo are #1 on both the FBI & CIA Most Wanted lists. If you see them…"

Drakken turns off the TV, not wanting to hear anymore. His look has changed since his involvement with Shego. He's now wearing a long, dark blue lab coat with black gloves. But he doesn't look satisfied with what has been accomplished. Shego, on the other hand, is more than happy.

"OH YEAH! MAMA LOVES THE GREEN!!!" She yells, throwing another pile of money into the air and letting it flutter down around her.

"This is all well & good for you, but it doesn't accomplish my mission!" Drakken says, effectively ruining her mood.

"Way to be a mood-killer, Dr. D." She replies.

"Well I should…wait, Dr. D?" He says. "I am to be addressed always as Dr. Drakken!"

"Ye—Dr. D is shorter & I like it." She tells him. "Anyway, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong is that I haven't conquered this planet yet!" He snipes back. "The cash is good, but it means nothing if my name isn't feared when spoken."

"You're really hung up on this 'World Domination' thing, aren't you?" Shego sighs. "Alright, alright. Look, I know about this service that will get you started if you really wanna take over the world."

Drakken's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Shego replies, picking up a brochure that has the information. "Put some money down and they'll start you off with a Timeshare Evil Lair. You will have to share it with another villain, though."

Drakken peeks over Shego's shoulder at the brochure, and reads about the villain whom he might have to share with. "Dr. Dementor? HA! He won't last two minutes in the villain game. I SHALL DO IT!" Grabbing one of many Cell Phones off of the table, he dials the number on the brochure and listens to a few rings, before someone picks up on the other side. "Yes, my name is Dr. Drakken, and I would like…yes, I'll hold."

He begins to hear soft, soothing music coming from the other end of the line, almost like elevator music. As he continues to stay on hold, there's a knock at the front door. Shego rolls off of the money pile and answers the door, to see a Pizza Delivery Kid holding his delivery.

"Here's your Pizza." He says. "That'll be $28.50"

Shego snatches the Pizza Box from his grasp. "Keep the change." She says, before slamming the door in his face. Walking back towards the money pile, she opens the box and takes out a slice before putting the box on the table. "Pizza's here!"

She plops herself back down on the money pile and takes a bite out of her slice. She then notices it's cold. "Stupid pizza guy." She says, charging up her hand with green energy. It's a very low amount, and just enough to reheat the slice. "That's better."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." Drakken says to her, still on hold. "How did you acquire that power?"

"I was hit by a comet." She answers nonchalantly, much to Drakken's surprise.

"What, you mean like in the Comic Books?" He asks.

"You got it." She says, taking another bite of her slice before elaborating. "Some Rainbow colored Comet hit my tree house when me & my brothers were playing. We all got superpowers and started to fight crime and all that."

"Wait a minute, do you mean Team Go?" Drakken asks. "You're part of Team Go?"

"WAS part of Team Go!" Shego corrects him. "I couldn't stand another minute with my goody-goody brothers! Save this! Rescue that! Protect this! Plus do you know how much being the good guy pays? Zero! Zilch! Nada! So, I left them."

"And turned to a life of crime?" Drakken says. "But why?"

"Because Crime Pays." She says, taking another bite and developing an evil smirk. "As you can see from the profits around me."

Drakken looks on at her as she finishes her slice of pizza. He finds himself becoming fascinated with everything about her. The way she handled herself in the alley those weeks ago, the calculating nature that she uses to infiltrate and rob banks, and the cold nature she has towards almost everyone but him. In some weird way, it's like she's teaching him how to be a better villain. And he's been taking mental notes of all her lessons. His train of thought is broken though, as he finally hears a voice on the other line.

"Yes, my name is Dr. Drakken." He says. "And I demand that you…yes, I'll hold." The music starts again, and Drakken just sighs in frustration. Shego rolls her eyes and goes back to watching News Reports of her, while enjoying the fruits of her labor (namely, the money).

1 Week Later…

"THIS IS IT!!!"

After several days of phone calls (and almost countless hours of being on hold), Drakken finally put in his order for an Evil Lair. During the waiting period, he also put in orders for several high-tech machines to be delivered to the Lair. Today, Drakken & Shego stand right outside of it, in front of gigantic metal doors that hold the entrance. With the press of a button, Drakken starts the door opening process. They slowly slide apart, revealing the inside. The Lair consists of a large warehouse, with a few small rooms. As for the moment, it's completely empty as Shego & Drakken walk in.

"Wow. Sure is cavernous." Shego says about it, as she hears her voice echo off the walls multiple times.

"It's a work in progress!" Drakken says. At that moment, a Moving truck rolls into the Lair and parks right beside Drakken & Shego. The Movers hop out of the front and walk to the back. Sliding open the door, they begin to unload Drakken's machine from the cab.

"You didn't even get furniture for this place." Shego says. "Just a TV & a Desk."

"It's an Evil Lair, Shego. Not a…something, that has…furniture in it." Drakken snipes back…sort of.

"Ye—nice comeback, Dr. D." She replies with a smirk.

Drakken begins growling in frustration. "OH, GO OVER THERE AND WATCH TV OR SOMETHING!!!" Shego does exactly that, wanting to distance herself from him. As the Movers finish unloading Drakken's Machine, Shego plops down on the chair in front of the desk and turns on the TV. Ironically, it's tuned to yet another broadcast news report about them.

"The New Millennium Bonnie & Clyde have single-handedly gone on a crime wave that has now spanned half the U.S. Their thefts in total now number in the multi-millions of dollars, and every law enforcement agency has an APB out for them. The National Guard has been called in to…"

Shego changes the channel, tired of hearing about herself, before checking on Drakken, who seems to be activating his machine as the Movers drive away. "Shego, come here."

"What is it?" She asks, walking over.

"I need you to step into this machine for a moment." He tells her. She takes a look at the machine, which looks like a glorified and overbuilt X-Ray machine.

"This won't turn me into some sort of monstrous mutated creature, will it?" Shego asks.

"This is just to scan your powers and their source." Drakken says, as Shego steps into the machine. Drakken pulls the switch at the control panel, and the machine goes to work. The entire process is painless to Shego, but the machine is scanning & categorizing her powers, while also feeding back that information to Drakken on a screen that's on the control panel.

"OK…Done!" Drakken says. "You can step out now, Shego."

"OK, now what is all this for, Dr. D?" She asks, stepping out.

"Your incredible powers came from that comet that struck your tree house." Drakken says, walking towards the machine. "With a few minor tweaks, I plan to simulate that very same power radiation which made you what you are. And once I gain superhuman powers, THE WORLD WILL BOW BEFORE ME!!!"

He begins to laugh maniacally as he reactivates the machine. But Shego's wary about this plan. "Wait, simulate the power? Can that even be done? Don't you think you should…"

"Not now, Shego." Drakken says, as he feels himself being bombarded with energy rays. "I AM ABOUT TO BECOME…THE ALMIGHTY DRAK—!!!"

KRA-KA-BOOOOOM!!!!!

In a fiery blast, the machine first explodes, then implodes, crashing down on top of Drakken. Panicked about her partner, Shego dives into the pile and tosses aside pieces of machinery that are now scrap, in hopes that Drakken is still alive underneath.

"Drakken! DRAKKEN! If you can hear me just…" She stops when she uncovers his head. Drakken is able to pull himself the rest of the way out, but his appearance has drastically changed. For one, his skin is entirely blue now. And his once slicked back hair is now a frizzled mess. Shego, glad to see he's OK, reverts back to her usual self.

"So, your superpower is to make yourself a Smurf?" She says smugly.

Drakken is about to snap back at her, when he notices a reflection of himself in a broken piece from his machine. "Holy Nacos, I am Blue!" He says in shock. "Wait! Maybe this is just a side effect. I mean, if it means I have superhuman powers, who cares what color I am?"

He tries to summon up his powers, but with no luck. He tries again, yet to no avail. "I…I don't understand." His voice starts to fill with dejection & failure. "I made all of the calculations, even double-checked them. This should've worked."

"Yeah well, you win some, you lose some Dr. D." Shego says, blowing it off. "So what's next on the agenda?" Drakken, with a sense of desperation growing inside of him, doesn't want to change the agenda. He dashes over to his work bench and sits down, before feverishly looking through all his notes, trying to find any mistake or flaw. "Uh, Dr. D?"

"You go ahead, Shego." Drakken says. "I might be here a while. There has to be an explanation. There has to!"

"Whatever." Shego says, blowing him off. Turning around, she heads towards her living quarters to check out her room, leaving the now frantic Drakken to his work.

Later That Night…

It's 2am in the morning, and the entire Lair is in darkness save for the small TV, which illuminates everything in front of it. One of those things is Dr. Drakken, who's still hard at work searching for the flaw, but at a much slowly pace. As he works, a door slides open behind him in the distance. It's the door to Shego's quarters, and she walks out wearing green & black pajamas with teddy bears on them, along with O Boyz slippers. Sleepily, she shuffles towards Drakken.

"Why did the kitchen have to be on the other end of…Drakken?" She's surprised to still see him awake & working. "What are you still doing up?"

"Can't…find…error…" His eyes have major luggage under them, and there's a hint of paranoia in his face & voice.

"OK…starting to creep me out now." Shego tells him. "I'm going over to the kitchen." She passes him up and continues to the kitchen, but keeps her conversation with him. "Hey Dr. D, I know you're all ambitious about being 'Lord of the World' and all that, but could you try not to work yourself to death?" She reaches the kitchen and goes into the Fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. "I mean, so what your plan didn't go like you wanted it. You're an evil genius, right? Make 10 more or something." She opens the bottle and takes a long drink. So long that some of the water misses her mouth and rolls down her neck, into her pajamas, before she stops. "Like, right off the top of my head, a Weather Machine that can change the…"

She stops talking when she looks back at him, and noticed he's finally fallen asleep. Laughing to herself a little, she tosses the bottle in the garbage and leaves the kitchen. Instead of heading back to her room though, she makes a detour into Drakken's quarters. Grabbing his blanket off of his bed, she drags it back out and walks over to him. She then drapes the blanket over him and walks off back to her quarters, letting him sleep.

"God, I hope he doesn't snore."

2 Weeks Later…

"This is the place, Dr. D."

After a regrouping effort to focus back on priorities (basically Shego telling Drakken they need to rob more banks), Drakken has decided to use some of his ill-gotten gains to by more muscle for his organization. Which is why he & Shego are currently walking up to the front door of the offices of Hench Co. Industries.

"I still don't see why I have to wear a suit & tie, Shego." Drakken says, wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue tie, and his hair slicked back. Shego is dressed in her normal villain outfit.

"Because you have a meeting with Jack Hench." She answers. "And the deranged Doctor look…not really gonna impress him."

"Then why aren't you dressed up?" He asks.

"Because I change my look for no one." She answers, as they walk through the doors. They enter into the main lobby, and approach the secretary at the front desk.

"Uh, two to see Mr. Hench?" Drakken says.

"Down the hall, office to your right." The secretary says, not even looking up to acknowledge them. Both Drakken & Shego blow it off and continue the way she told them too. They reach a door that has 'Mr. Hench' in bright gold letters upon it. As Drakken knocks, he notices that the door is already open, and Jack Hench is waiting for them.

"You're here." He says, wearing a welcoming grin. "Come in, come in, have a seat."

Drakken & Shego walk into the room and sit down in front of Jack's desk, as Jack sits down behind it. "So you're Dr. Drekken."

Drakken gets a little annoyed by that name. "It's Drakken. It's pronounced Drakken."

"Of course." Jack says, not really caring. "From what I've heard you and little miss Green Dynamite have been doing some extensive banking. Must have a lot of greenbacks. But we here at Hench Co. aren't all about money. I have to make sure my henchmen go out to capable villains."

Jack grabs a short stack of paper beside him and picks up a sheet. "Like this Dementor guy. Now there's someone who's well on his way to running the planet. A real go-getter. My Henchmen will have a chance to go far with him. Know what I mean, Drekken?"

"It's Drakken!" Drakken corrects him.

"Mm-Hmm." Jack continues. "And when I look at what you've done, it doesn't really compare. I mean yeah, you robbed over 200 banks. But that's kids stuff."

"Hey! I do not plan to stick to 'kids stuff'." Drakken debates. "I have dreams of World Domination and…"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Dreams." Jack interrupts. "We all got dreams. Hell, I dream I had miss Green Jeans in the sack with me tonight."

"What did you just say?" Shego asks, getting angry.

Jack continues, ignoring Shego. "The point I'm trying to make here Drekken, is that Hench Co. may be a little out of your quality range. I mean honestly, I have to watch who my company associates with. You know what I mean, right Drekken?"

Drakken is now fuming red, and decides to let it all out at this moment. "IT'S DRAKKEN! THE NAME IS DRAKKEN!!!" He yells. "And you mean to tell me, that even with me BOATLOADS of money I have, I'm not allowed to purchase Henchmen here because I'm not a big enough villain? THAT'S…THAT'S…THAT'S…" Right now, he's so angry, he can punch a hole through a wall. But as he looks around, his gaze falls upon someone who can do a far more efficient job of it.

"SHEGO!!!"

"Gotcha!"

Shego flips over the desk, sending Jack flying, before he smashes against the wall behind him. The alarm is immediately sounded, and in an instant, dozens of Jack's own Henchmen flood the room. All of them are highly trained to multiple fighting forms, including martial arts. But none of them cause Shego to even break a sweat. She dispatches nearly all off them with a single kick or punch, or a throw that sends an unfortunate Henchman crashing into several of his buddies. Soon, dozens of them litter the ground unconscious, and only 10 of them remains. Shego's about to finish them off, when Drakken calls her off.

"Shego, No!" He says. "Not yet." She holds back as Drakken faces the 10. "You remaining Henchmen have 2 choices. One, join my organization and experience World Domination with me as your leader. Or two, take your chances with my Femme Fatale & her powers."

"And I've been needing the practice." Shego says, charging up her powers in her hands.

"H-h-h-h-her hands glow!" One of the Henchmen says.

"Oh, they do more than glow." Drakken says coldly, as he holds up his hand, ready to signal Shego to strike. But he doesn't have to.

"OK! We'll join! Our allegiance is to you, Drakken!" Another Henchman says, speaking for all 10.

Drakken just smiles smugly, and corrects them. "It's DOCTOR…Drakken."

1 Week Later…

In the span of 7 days, what was once a bare & empty Evil Lair is now half filled with weapons of mass destruction and evil machinery. The 10 Henchmen 'hired' by Drakken are hard at work in the lair, as Shego watches over them from a high perch. She & Drakken are in the War Room area, and Drakken currently has his attention fixed on an old Police Radio.

"Heh." Shego says, turning to Drakken. "Looks like the boys will be finished with that Death ray in…"

"SHHHH!!!!"

"Did you just shush me?"

"Shego, I'm trying to listen." Drakken tells her. Instead of getting angry, Shego just walks over and takes a listen herself, interested to see what Drakken is caught up with. After a few moments, she finds out.

"This is Dr. Director of Global Justice! All agents put out an APB for Dr. Drakken! Repeat, we are on the hunt for Dr. Drakken! He is seen mostly with his sidekick Shego, and has gained more than several followers in his cause, all from Hench Co. He is believed to be very dangerous, and is now No. 7 on the Most Wanted List!"

"HAHA, YES!!!" Drakken cheers. "TOP 10 MOST WANTED! They're starting to recognize me as a Threat!"

"Excuse me, sidekick?" Shego says, not happy about Dr. Director's generalization of her. "I am NO ONE'S Sidekick! Who does that one-eyed Justice-loving idiot think she is?"

"Calm down, Shego." Drakken tells her, as he walks over to his gigantic computer. "By the time I rule the world, she will be serving you at your feet. I WILL…Ooh, I got mail!"

He checks his mail on the screen, then quickly disregards it. "Eh, just some junk."

"What is it?" Shego asks.

"Some stupid ad for a Babysitting service." He replies, before walking away from his computer. "Now come, it's time to address the men about my plan for World Domination!"

As he and Shego descent the stairs, he leaves his computer on. Today, the message he's received means nothing to him. But in the future it will be the bane of his & Shego's existence. The name on the website along will soon give him restless nights, and countless weeks, even months spent behind bars, due to failed schemes & plots. The name of the Website? KimPossible…com


End file.
